


disregarding infinity war: aboard ships in space

by cryptibug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Bisexual Peter Quill, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Starmora, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Thor is a Himbo, bugborg, let thor and loki be happy, loki and valkyrie are besties, mantis and nebula are lesbians, none of the guardians or revengers are cishet, the guardians are crushing on the revengers, thorbruce, thruce, valkyrie and gamora as besties i think yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibug/pseuds/cryptibug
Summary: the revengers and the guardians are drawn together by circumstance, and find allies in one another, whilst improving internal relationships and seeking solace in their new friends.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Gamora/Peter Quill, Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	disregarding infinity war: aboard ships in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the revengers bond over a drink, with loki and valkyrie trying to matchmake thor and bruce. loki and thor share a tender moment and grow closer as brothers.

_** The Revengers ** _

Shortly following Asgard’s escape from Surtur and Hela, Thor had taken the time to help the citizens on the ship settle into their respective quarters. The Grandmaster’s stolen ship, the Statesman, was large enough for each family to have their own quarters, and for those alone to have smaller quarters to themselves. The situation played out perfectly; it seemed too good to be true.

“Is that the last of them?” Bruce asked as he eyed Thor, the exhausted god slumping onto the couch in one of the many lounge rooms of the ship.

“I believe so, yes,” Thor reached out to the center table and plucked a grape from its stalk in a bowl. He popped it into his mouth and looked at his brother on the couch across, seated next to Valkyrie. “Thanks for the help, by the way.”

Loki scoffed playfully and drummed his fingers against his glass, which contained a purple fizzy beverage. “Well, you never asked.”

“I didn’t think our people would be too crazy about being escorted to their quarters by you considering the... Odin incident is still fresh,” Thor shrugged. “But I would’ve appreciated if you offered.”

Valkyrie laughed. “He was too busy searching the cellar for Sakaaran wine.”

Bruce, next to Thor, squinted at Loki’s drink. “Is that what that is? It looks like medicine. Like the gross, fruit-flavored kind you have as a kid.”

The three raised their eyebrows at Bruce. “Right, you guys... don’t have that.”

“I wouldn’t call it wine,” Loki said after a sip. “But it’s certainly some kind of alcohol.”

Thor smiled at Bruce sweetly. “How are you, Bruce? I hope you’re not too stressed.”

Loki and Valkyrie exchanged a glance. Considering how much time the coined Revengers had spent with one another since Thor’s arrival on Sakaar, Loki and Valkyrie quickly picked up on the blossoming romance between Thor and Bruce.

“I’m as relaxed as a new space nomad can be, I guess.”

“Do you miss it?” Valkyrie asked, having known very little of Earth and the scientist’s history with it, as well as Thor’s. “Earth, I mean.”

Bruce shrugged, a tired look in his eyes. “Space isn’t all bad once you’re used to it, but yeah, I miss my friends,” His expression softened as he met Thor’s eyes. “Man, if you hadn’t been there when I came back, I would’ve lost it.”

“One might argue that you did,” Loki butted in, earning a jab at his rib by Valkyrie’s elbow. He rolled his eyes at her and took a final sip from his glass, finishing his drink.

Thor shot him an accusing look and looked back to Bruce. “I’m glad I was able to help, at least a little bit.”

Loki stood up. “Well, I’m going to refill,” He brandished his glass and looked to Valkyrie. “Come with?”

“Sure,” Valkyrie grabbed a couple grapes and followed Loki out, leaving Thor and Bruce with the room to theirselves.

“I hadn’t planned to drink anymore, but seeing those two ogle at each other changed my mind,” Loki groaned after they’d left.

Valkyrie snorted. “You jealous ‘cause your sugar daddy isn’t here anymore?”

“The Grandmaster was  _not_ my sugar d—“ Loki raised his finger indignantly.

“You’re right,” Valkyrie raised her hands smugly. “That’s an understatement.”

Loki huffed but let it go. His exhaustion from the entire Ragnarok incident left him far less...  _murder-y_ _._ He simply did not have the energy to be hostile (or at least not  as hostile ). This helped him become friends with Valkyrie and take steps toward solidifying his relationship with Thor, as well as develop a quiet acquaintanceship with Bruce.

“Nat... are you going to... uh... try things out with her again?” Thor asked back in the lounge, trying his best to sound casual.

Bruce shook his head. “Ah, no, it was always a little rocky. It’s been two years and she’s not the type to wait on people. Knowing her, she’s moved on and doing her thing.”

Thor placed his hand on Bruce’s arm. “I’m sorry, Bruce... I’m not sure what else to say, to be honest, but please know that I am here for you.”

Bruce laughed slightly to himself and shook his head. “Hey, I can hold my own, you don’t need to treat me like some vase you’re afraid to drop. Are  you okay, Thor? I mean, you’ve had some serious family issues just in the past, what, two weeks?”

Thor smiled sadly. “It’s not all too bad. Loki and I are... better than we’ve been in a good few years. We’re making progress. He hasn’t tried to kill anyone since we’ve been on this ship, I’d consider that quite a milestone. As for Hela and Odin, well, I can’t change what happened. I’ll be alright.”

Bruce got the hint that he couldn’t press Thor any further. “You should wind down. Have a drink with Loki and Val. I will too, if you do.”

“Hmm. I don’t see why not.”

The others shortly returned, each with another bottle of the Sakaaran drink.

They drank and talked amongst themselves like old friends, laughing and telling stories.

“I have to ask, Loki,” Thor grinned at his brother, almost impishly. “You were in Sakaar for a few weeks before I arrived, but even then, that’s a pretty short amount of time for you to be able to earn such a high position with the Grandmaster. Spill, brother. How’d you do it?”

Loki took a quick swig of his drink. “It’s not that interesting of a story, really.”

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows and looked at Thor. “I thought he was supposed to be a good liar?”

“Not when alcohol’s involved, apparently,” Bruce joked, leaning closer to Thor than he’d been before.

“Actually, you don’t even have to tell us, I think I can guess,” Thor stroked his beard in thought. “You told me you didn’t get a restricting chair like I did. From that I can assume that the Grandmaster took an immediate liking to you, solely based off appearance, and gave you an offer that would earn you a higher position, which you so gracefully accepted.”

Loki lowered his glass and licked his thin lips. “And what was that offer, brother?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Valkyrie giggled. “I know the Grandmaster better than all of you. If he took you in,” She poked Loki’s chest. “Based off first impressions, he liked you. A high position in exchange to be his toy. You fucked your way to the top, Loki.”

Loki laughed—a genuine laugh that Thor realized he hadn’t heard for quite some time. “You cracked the case, friends. I have no shame in how I acquired my position. The only thing that’d upset me is if you were under the impression that the Grandmaster had me wrapped around his finger, rather than vice versa. I was ready to use him, to take over Sakaar myself.”

“Hold—hold on, did you just refer to us as  _friends?”_ Bruce sneered.

“A derogatory term in my tongue,” Loki muttered.

Valkyrie punched his shoulder. “Aww, you’re getting soft on us, aren’t you?”

“I could stab you right this moment.”

“I know an empty threat.”

“Can’t believe I’m acquainted with the same person who tried to kill me back in New York,” Bruce took a long sip.

“Loki tries to kill everyone, so it’s really no hard feelings,” Thor patted Bruce’s shoulder briefly, but then left his hand to rest atop it, causing his cheeks to flush just slightly.

“That’s not true,” Loki objected.

“Sorry.  Threatens to kill everyone.”

Loki tilted his head. “Better.”

”Wait wait wait, backtrack. If you have no shame in the relationship you had with the Grandmaster, why’d you get all pissy when I called him your sugar daddy earlier?” Valkyrie squinted at Loki.

“I just don’t like that term.”

”What’s better? Glucose guardian?” Thor grinned cheekily.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to respond to you.”

There was a short silence, then Bruce and Thor launched into their own conversation.

Valkyrie studied Bruce and Thor and then whispered into Loki’s ear, who smirked devilishly and nodded. He then conjured an illusion of spiders next to Thor, who jumped and instinctively leaned closer to Bruce in his fear, leaving them both blushing as Loki and Valkyrie laughed.

Thor cleared his throat and scooted away from Bruce. “Ahem, sorry.”

“You’re afraid of spiders?” Valkyrie asked, watching as the illusion vanished.

“Who isn’t? They’re horrifying! So many eyes and legs... absolutely awful.” Thor shuddered.

“Hulk hates them too,” Bruce reassured. “They’re like, his weakness.”

Thor tilted his head. “You’re just making that up, aren’t you?”

“...Yeah.”

Loki slapped his palm to his forehead. “Dear  gods , can you two just fuck already and get it over with?”

Thor stared at Loki, wide-eyed, then at Bruce, then at a snickering Valkyrie. “Stop messing with us, brother.”

“You’re telling the god of mischief to stop messing with you?” Loki traced his finger around the rim of his glass. “I simply cannot do that, Thor, it’s my nature.”

Bruce stood up and patted his thighs. “Well, I, uh... I’m off to bed. Got kind of a, uh... space jet lag going on... spaceship lag? Goodnight everyone.”

Thor frowned slightly but waved. “Night.”

“G’night, Bruce.” Valkyrie chuckled.

Loki nodded slightly in acknowledgement. “I think I scared off your boyfriend.” He said after Bruce left the room.

“As king of Asgard I order you not to interfere with Bruce and I’s relationship,” Thor frustratedly shoved a few grapes into his mouth.

“So you admit there’s a relationship?” Valkyrie downed the rest of her glass and set it on the table with a loud clank.

“Relationship is a broad term not restricted to romance.”

“Oh, give it up,” Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “You should be thanking me for my matchmaking.”

“Your  ‘matchmaking’ —“ Thor air air quoted. “—made him go to bed early.”

“Which creates the perfect opening for you to make your move,” Valkyrie suggested. “Go to him and apologize for your brother’s behavior, as one does, and talk to him for awhile.”

Thor sighed. “I can’t believe you two are making me do this. Since when do you work with anyone, Loki?”

“Since we fought our sister. And we aren’t making you do this, you’re choosing to.”

Thor shook his head but followed through with Valkyrie’s suggestion. “I’m not going to  _make my move_ _,”_ He grumbled to himself. “He just deserves an apology for Loki being annoying.” He knocked on Bruce’s door.

“Thor? That you?”

“Yes, it’s me. Mind if I talk to you for a moment?”

Bruce opened the door. He’d changed into some Sakaaran loungewear; to their luck, the ship had a reasonable stock of extra clothes; who knows where it’d been, but considering the circumstances, no one cared all too much. “You can come in if you want.”

Thor smiled. “Well, if you insist.”

He took a seat on a cushion across Bruce’s bed, where Bruce now sat. “I just wanted to apologize for my brother being, well, himself.”

“Oh, don’t worry. That’s no big deal. I left because I was about ready to turn in. I love Val, and, well, I don’t love Loki, I’m only starting to tolerate him, but I just wanted to get away from the scene.”

“To get away from me included?” Thor asked in a lighthearted tone, though slightly hurt.

“Of course not. I’m glad you followed me out. It’s nice to talk to you one on one before I’m done for the day.” Bruce gazed at him fondly.

Despite Bruce basically outright stating that he left so Thor would come and speak to him, he didn’t get the hint. “You know, it’s funny. Val and Loki were saying that there’s some sort of thing going on between us.”

Bruce hardly suppressed his annoyance. “Really?”

“Really! I mean, we’re two old friends and colleagues happy to see each other after two years, of course we’re going to spend extra time with one another. It’s not like I’d start developing feelings for you all of a sudden.” Thor broke eye contact.

“Right, because the feelings weren’t brand new.”

Thor looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. “Sorry?”

Bruce touched his fingertips together. “Let’s say two people have feelings for each other. But they’ve only recently reunited after awhile and despite one being obvious about it, the other still isn’t taking the hint. How should the one get through to the other?”

“Are these friends of yours?” Thor asked.

“I—yes.”

“Well, they should just be upfront about it, I suppose.”

Bruce hopped off his bed and took a seat on a chair closer to Thor. “Thor, I like you.”

“Yes! Exactly like that.”

Bruce let out a long, exasperated sigh. He leaned in and grabbed Thor’s face, pulling him into a quick kiss.

“...I’m ridiculously stupid, aren’t I?” Thor laughed to himself in awe, his cheeks and ears turning pink.

“Yeah. You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

“In my defense, I wasn’t entirely unaware of your flirting, I was just in denial over the possibility that you were into me.”

Bruce squeezed Thor’s bicep. “Are you kidding? Who  _wouldn’t_ be into you?”

Thor beamed and pulled Bruce into another kiss; a longer one, gentle and caring but with passion, releasing the built up tension.

“Okay, I wasn’t lying about being tired though,” Bruce yawned. “I think I’m off to bed.”

“Of course. I’ll see you in the morning, then.”

And so Thor left, a cheesy grin on his face, to be immediately startled by Loki appearing just outside Bruce’s quarters.

“Shit, Loki, I’m going to get back at you for scaring me so much.”

“You owe me a thank you. My plan worked; you managed to pull it off, and now I owe Valkyrie money.”

“You didn’t think I could do it?” Thor squinted his good eye.

“No, I did not. But you hardly did anything, anyway. Bruce did all the work. You should thank him too.” Loki grinned playfully.

They walked in the direction of their quarters.

“Has Valkyrie gone to bed as well?” Thor asked.

“Ah, she left off on her own. Might not be heading to sleep yet, but I suspect she’ll be hanging out in her quarters until then.”

Upon reaching their quarters (which were right next to each other) they split off and said goodnight.

Loki laid awake for awhile, his body tired but his mind active. Once he’d had enough of it he decided to project into Thor’s room, just to check if he was awake so he could bother him.

Thor sat at the edge of his bed, facing away from Loki. He sobbed quietly into his hands, his body quivering.

Loki didn’t know what to do. He cleared his throat.

Thor turned around abruptly, and at the sight of Loki he sighed. “Would knocking kill you?”

“I can’t knock when I’m projecting.”

Thor wiped his eye and turned around. “What do you want?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep. And it seems that you can’t either.”

Loki’s projection wavered and seemed to stop moving. Thor threw a small dagger at it, which went through of course, and the projection disappeared. “Wait—“

A knock on Thor’s door. He drew a deep, shaky breath as he stood up and opened the door.

“You really shouldn’t throw knives around like that, you know,” Loki stood in the doorway.

“You don’t need to glamour yourself to visit me,” Thor looked over Loki and reluctantly moved aside to let him in.

“Very well,” Loki removed his illusion of being dressed and put-together, revealing his loungewear and unkempt hair.

Thor sat back down on the bed and fidgeted with his hands.

“All we have left of our family is each other,” Loki said quietly, now sitting beside Thor.

“Since when do you care about our family?” Thor chuckled joylessly.

“I’ve always cared for you, Thor,” Loki placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder.

“Please don’t make me trust you again.”

Loki sighed and pulled Thor into a hug.

“What the hell is this? Are you about to stab me?” Thor’s tone lifted a bit.

“It’s a hug, brother.”

Thor relaxed into Loki’s embrace and returned it. He began to cry again.

“Please don’t go,” He wept. “Please.”

“I won’t,” Loki felt himself tearing up as well. For once in a long time, he actually felt okay with expressing his pain to Thor. “Hurting you was hurting myself, as much as I tried to suppress it. I think I’m finally ready to help fix our family.”

Thor looked up and smiled. “So you’re done stabbing people?”

Loki laughed and wiped his eyes. “I’m done stabbing you, at the very least.”

“I can work with that.”


End file.
